


Mommy issues

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, it hasnt been mentioned yet but it will be, jason is much the same, so be prepared, tommy has many emotions and doesnt know what to do with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice to meet you." Tommy holds his hand for a minute before taking it back, fiddling with the green hoop hanging on a string from his neck.</p><p>"Could say the same. Probably won't." Jason sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Crane coughs, which prompts Tommy into silence. He looks between Tommy and the kid who'd agreed with him, and then to the other kid who they had been arguing with. "The two of you have been arguing with that student for 50 minutes now, and they stopped responding 20 minutes ago. Get out of my classroom, I would like to move on." He glares, and Tommy grabs his things, mumbling an embarrassed "Yes Professor" just loud enough to be heard.

Jason looks at the professor for a second, fingers hovering over his folder for a second before he puts it up and shoves his pencils in his pocket as he stands and walks out of the room. The tips of his ears are red with embarrassment and annoyance, because he knows that Crane knows that the only thing keeping him going in school is that class. So. He walks out and groans loudly.

Tommy growls under his breath. He glares at the kid. "Way to go, you got me kicked out of my favorite class." He snarls.

"And you got me kicked out of mine, *asshole*." Jason grunts.

Tommy snarls. He takes a moment to swallow his anger, and shakes his head. "Whatever. The name's Tommy. Tommy Elliot." He offers a hand, frowning.

Jason hesitates, then takes his hand. "Jason Todd."

"Nice to meet you." Tommy holds his hand for a minute before taking it back, fiddling with the green hoop hanging on a string from his neck.

"Could say the same. Probably won't." Jason sighs. "Um, so. Why do you like Crane's class?"

"Professor used to be my psychiatrist, he's quite good at his job. I'm hoping to become a doctor, and psychiatric training certainly won't hurt."

Jason hums. It's a pretty good answer.

Tommy nods a little. "Why do you enjoy it?" He asked, tilting his head curiously.

"The only thing that takes my mind off of shit that's happening outside of school." Jason shrugs.

Tommy nods a little. "I can understand that." He fiddles with the pendant around his neck again, frowning.

"So, um, what's your deal?" Jason asks.

Tommy grimaced a little. "My deal? My mother is hospitalized and bedridden for the rest of her life yet she still has complete control of mine." He glares straight ahead, gritting his teeth. "I can't wait to get to college."

Jason sighs at the thought of college. He wants to go more than anything, but not only does he have four more years of high school before that, but unless he starts dating some rich asshole, he's not going to be able to go. He's scared of his future. "Yeah."

Tommy sighs. "Hopefully she'll hold to her end of the bargain and pay for medical school."

Jason winces at that. Med school? Expensive as hell. He could never afford that, even if he did date someone rich. "Good luck."

"Thanks, uh, Jason, right? That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He leans against the wall, shifting the folder to his other hand.

Tommy drops his things into his bag after a minute, remembering that he has it slung over his shoulder. He leans back, digging into his bag to grab a pencil and notepad to start scribbling things down. He needed something to do while waiting for class to end. Sometimes he drew, mostly he wrote.

Jason sighs, pulling out his phone and checking it. There isn't anything, but it's the action of checking it that comforts him. "So."

"Yes?" He ends up doodling Bruce. Sometimes he hates his best friend, but right now he wouldn't mind talking to the twat.

"We're here for half an hour. Want to talk or something? Or are we gonna pretend we don't exist?"

"We can talk. Dunno what about." Tommy tucks the pencil behind an ear, looking at Jason. "You have something in mind?"

"Not really? I just hate when things get too quiet."

"I can understand that. Silence doesn't necessarily bother me, but idleness does. What's your life plan? I told you mine."

"I'm getting a job, like a real one, this year or the next. Need to. Then I'll, uh, I don't know. Try for college? Something?" Jason shrugs.

"If money weren't an issue, what would you want to be?" It wasn't likely Tommy would even be able to help, but maybe he could convince Bruce to. Bruce was all about throwing his money around.

"I don't know what I'd want my job to be, but I guess being a philanthropist would be cool. I want to help people. Maybe a cop? Or a lawyer?"

"You wanna take people down physically or with words? Bein' a cop would take less money, but almost as much training. ...Depending on the city you apply in."

"Here all you have to do is show up with a gun and donuts." Jason shrugged. "Maybe memorize Miranda, though you'd never actually use them."

"Mm. You're not wrong. I hear in Bludhaven the guns are optional but appreciated."

Jason laughs. "Yeah. Pretty much."

Tommy smiles wryly. "If only surgeons had so little requirements. Maybe I'd be out of the city by now." He sighs again, glancing back at the paper. Aside from the ever tightening grip of his mother, there was one thing keeping him here.

"Yeah, but surgeons usually actually do their jobs."

"Some of them." Tommy sighs. "Some do theirs *too* well, too."

"What?"

"If it weren't for a friend's father, my mother wouldn't have survived the accident." His voice twists on friend and accident, though he hates Bruce's father more than he could ever hate Bruce.

"How's that too good? What's she like?"

"She's... controlling. She forces me to stay in the city, preferably in her room. She doesn't want to lose me like she did my dad and holds the family fortune over my head to keep me from abandoning her."

"Have you tried killing her again or are you waiting for her to kick the bucket?"

Tommy glances up, startled. "What? Who told you I tried?"

Jason shrugged. "Why else would you be pissed she didn't kick it the first time?"

Tommy stares for a second before shrugging. "You've got me there. Honestly I do get a kick out of seeing her struggle to breathe and shit from time to time." He admits.

~o~

Jason's mom was dead.  
He had skipped school for three days to grieve, but now that the shock had worn off (how could she be dead? Overdose was. It wasn't fair) he had to go back. He'd put all of his belongings in a pair of duffel bags and walked to school, and asked Professor Crane (Jon) if he could stay with him, just, just until the government wasn't looking around his neighborhood. Then he'd stored his shit in the professor's office, and then he'd spent the day in his classroom and office because he was barely ready for the building, let alone class. And when it's time for his class, he sits in the front row, picking at a tear in his folder with one hand and running the other through his hair (he needs a tissue, he's still crying shit) and his foot tapping nervously.

Tommy had been increasingly worried about his new friend(?), who had gone missing rather suddenly. He'd asked the Professor what to do and had been told to wait it out. When he sees Jason, in the Professor's class, looking worse for wear, he hurries over. "Are you alright??"

Jason looks up at Tommy for a second, breath hitching as he slowly shakes his head. He's terrified, because, well, what could he know about this? His dad was dead, Jason knew, but the bastard deserved it. He doesn't know if he understands how to deal with loss (he didn't lose her, she died).

Tommy bites his lip, sitting down next to him and gnawing at it worriedly. "Is there anything I can do? Mother-dearest's health has been failing as of yet, but-"

Jason bursts into fresh tears at the mere mention of a matronly figure.

Tommy squeaks, eyes widening when Jason bursts into tears. What'd he do?? He reaches out, unsure how to but attempting to give comfort anyway.

"His mother just died." Crane interrupts as Jason leans into Tommy.

Tommy blinks, his first thought, which thankfully went unvoiced, was 'lucky'. He winces, and rubs Jason's shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry."

Jason sobs a little, grabbing the hem of Tommy's shirt and doing his best to press as much of himself to him, given the chair situation. For this moment, he doesn't care that he doesn't know him too well, he doesn't care that Tommy is older (like, 17) and he doesn't care that it's weird.

Tommy pats his back, scratching the back of his neck. "Jason..." Tommy wants to do something, anything, but he can't figure out what.

Jason cries for a few more minutes, then clings silently for another few minutes before he deems it possible to pull back slowly. "I, I'm sorry, that was. Shit."

"It's okay. I understand you're experiencing loss and need time to adjust, and I blundered into the problem. I'm sorry for making you cry."

Jason shook his head. "Nah, wasn't you. I'm a mess, been crying all day. All week."

Tommy rubs Jason's back, and sighs softly. "Hey, it's okay. Do you need some time off? I would love to help in any way I can."

"I do, I was just planning on. I don't know. Hiding? I don't want to be here."

"You can stay at the manor, there's plenty of room and it's usually quiet." Tommy offered, tilting his head a little worriedly.

Jason shook his head. "Don't want to be alone. I hate being alone."

"I can stay with you. It's normal for older students to skip every now and then anyway."

"I can't ask you to skip with me, dude. You're like what, a junior?"

Tommy blinks, and sits up a bit straighter. "I'm a senior, kid."

"Oh. Still. Don't you have to like, study or some shit?"

Tommy shrugs. "I have straight A's. One or two weeks won't ruin my grades too noticeably, especially considering I've studied ahead of schedule."

Jason nodded slowly. "I guess. It'll be like a sleepover or something, right?"

Tommy nods. "Sure. Haven't had one of those since..." Tommy thinks for a second. "Before Dad died."

"When? I don't think I can sit through this class again."

"You can come home with me tonight, m- my parent is in the hospital for the next couple weeks in intensive care anyway."

Jason nods, leaning against Tommy again. "Thanks, man. I hope this isn't too weird."

"Anytime, Jason. At this point, my perception of what is normal and what is not is rather skewed. This doesn't feel weird to me at all."

"Okay. Just, please don't turn out to be a creep, dude. I'm not in the mood to deal with that right now." He thinks of a certain other rich white boy living in a manor that he knows.

Tommy wrinkles his nose. "I'd like to think I'm not a creep. I really don't have any intentions to do anything for the next few weeks except study, eat and sleep anyway. I can work on my medical ambitions, I guess."

"Okay. I'm going to be grieving and eating and maybe reading." Jason shrugs.

Tommy nods. "Alright. Tell me if I can help in any way, okay?"

"I will, thanks." Jason smiles at him.

Tommy smiles. "Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not really, and I kinda don't want to talk about it to a rich white boy."
> 
> "There's only a few things you can't talk to a white rich boy about, and you can talk to me about all of them. I barely count as a white rich boy at this point."

Jason had been living with Jon for a couple weeks before it hit him that he couldn't get a job to pay him back. Not only was he too young, but he was also without license, permit, of other means of getting himself to a job. So, when he's panicking about this, of course, Tommy shows up.

Tommy had been wandering through the area during a free period, he should've been an aide, but had chosen instead not to. As such, he was looking for a place to sit down and sketch things to get his mind off of things. Finding Jason was a bit surprising, but he smiles anyway. "Hey-" he registers Jason looks upset- "Are you alright?"

"Yes?" Jason shrugs. "Why do you always find me when I feel like shit."

Tommy blinks. "Uh. Luck? What's wrong?"

"I realized that I can't get a job or a license, it *sucks*."

Tommy frowns. "Why can't you? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really, and I kinda don't want to talk about it to a rich white boy."

"There's only a few things you can't talk to a white rich boy about, and you can talk to me about all of them. I barely count as a white rich boy at this point."

"It's embarrassing." Jason shrugs. "And you still are one."

"At this point embarrassment is overrated. And I'm a homosexual ginger Italian whose money is essentially inaccessible."

Jason crosses his arms. "I'm not going to say it. You have to guess."

"Alright. It's not gender. It's not sexuality, Gotham doesn't have laws against LGBT+ workers, it's probably not religion. Could be poverty, could be race."

Jason involuntarily flinches at the mention of the latter two.

Tommy raises his eyebrows. "Did I hit the nail on the head? Oh, and did I mention my mother's father was an illegal immigrant? The only reason there wasn't a scandal was because father paid for it to be ignored."

Jason bit his lip the moment Tommy said 'illegal'. "I was born in Mexico."

Tommy blinks, and then he nods. "You need papers? I can get you papers."

"You'd do that?" Jason asks. "Why?"

Tommy shrugs. "I want to? Professor likes you? Do I really need a reason?"

"Kinda? Why do you like me?"

Tommy shrugs. "Uh. I don't really know, actually. You don't take any of my or B's bullshit, for one, that's nice."

"You don't usually spout shit." Jason shrugs.

Tommy shrugs. "When I do, you shut me down. Helps a hell of a lot, to be honest."

"And how is that a good thing? Normal people want nice friends."

"Well, I don't exactly count as normal, do I?" Tommy waggles his eyebrows a little, grinning. He pulls out his phone to bug Bruce into getting Jason legal.

Jason laughs and shakes his head. "Fine. Say I believe you, say you get me legal. I can't pay you back, Tommy."

"And? Money's not something I need, you're already a friend. I have literally no reason to ask anything of you."

Jason hesitates. He'd heard hundreds of stories just like this, where rich white people promised papers but never delivered and held it over heads for years and making them do all kinds of shit. Jason shakes his head.

Tommy watches Jason's face. "I'll get you the papers, you can choose to take them if you want them or not. Just an option, okay?"

He hesitates again. On one hand, Tommy is a nice guy, had been nice to him when his mom died and hadn't asked for jack shit in return. There's still a lot of doubt in the back of his head, but finally, he nods. "Okay."

Tommy smiles. "It'll be done within the week. You can back out anytime, if you want to, for any reason. Okay?"

"Okay." Jason nods again.

Tommy beams. "Good luck, okay?" He plays with the sketchpad in hand, he wasn't too great, but he had been planning to practice. It was a calming hobby.

"Thanks. Hey, do you want to hang sometime?"

Tommy glances up. "Um. Sure? Mother-dearest is still in the hospital, so I won't have to take so much time for her."

"Do you want to go on a date?" Jason had kind of had a crush on him for a while, and he figured that it was all in or nothing, and he'd had too much nothing for too long.

Tommy blinks, and has a second to panic about being dragged to a fancy dinner or gala, before remembering neither of them could afford to go to one of those. "Uh. Sure?" How do plebeians date, anyway?

"Cool. Um, ls your Saturday free?"

Tommy nods. "It is."

"Do you know where the park is?"

"The only one in Gotham? Yeah."

"Want to meet me at the southwest gate to it around three on Saturday?"

"Sure thing. Three in the afternoon, right?" Tommy asks, just to make sure.

"Yeah. I can text you to remind you."

"Perfect. Oh, what is your phone number, again? Did you ever give it to me?" Tommy holds up his phone, exiting out of the text conversation with 'Brucie'.

Jason takes his phone and checks, then nods. "Yeah, my number's in here."

"Perfect." Tommy grins.

Jason nods. "And don't eat before."

"Alright." Tommy hums.

Jason nods again. "Okay. Uh, see you in class? And then?"

"Saturday. And perhaps a gala someday as well. You'd look fetching in a suit."

Jason shook his head. "Nah man, I'll look like shit. Always do."

"As someone who has studied the intricacies of suits and how they fit on the body, I know everyone can look good in a suit. And you have just the right body for one. Shoulder to waist ratio is perfect for a suit jacket. Legs are just the right length to be enticing. I could go on?"

"Please don't, your flattery won't get you all the way."

"I'm not even trying to flatter you, it wasn't exactly the goal. I'm simply telling you the truth."

"Well, the truth isn't exactly nice." He shrugs.

"The truth is you have a nice build that would look good in the right attire. You manage to wear something that look somewhat flattering usually, but you've never truly exposed your full potential." Tommy huffs.

Jason glances down at himself before shrugging. "If you insist. You must spend a lot of time looking at me."

Tommy grins. "I have an artist's eye for detail, and a perfectionist's obsession. Of course I have."

Jason laughs and rolls his eyes.

~o~

Jason was waiting by the park entrance closest to Jon's apartment, hoping that Tommy both remembered correctly and showed up. And that there wasn't a secret rich people park that he didn't know about- that would seriously suck. He has a picnic basket next to him, resting on the ground, and his fingers keep patting his jeans, making sure that his phone is still there and not buzzing.

Tommy shows up perhaps 30 minutes before he was supposed to. He manages to find Jason after a few minutes, wearing one of his more casual but still pretty formal date outfits. The dress shirt crinkles slightly, as he fixes the collar.

When Jason sees Tommy, he groans. Who the fuck wears a suit to a park? Ever?

Tommy blinks at Jason, head tilted a little. "What's wrong? And what are you wearing?"

"Clothing that is meant for warm weather, maybe?" He stares.

"That's not necessary? And dates have always had a set dress code. At least they have in *my* family."

"We're at a park, Tommy. Dress code is set by location."

"Well yes we're here. We're not... staying here, are we? What even do you do at a park?" Tommy looks around, worriedly.

Jason lifted the picnic basket. "Having a late lunch?"

Tommy blinks. "...Where?"

"Here. In the park. Please tell me you have a change of clothes."

Tommy looks around. There are no tables or restaurants. Where are they eating? And. "Not on me, but I could get one? I would just have to call B, or maybe Mother-dearest. I'd hate to call Mother-dearest, though."

"Do you want to stop by Jon's? I'm sure you could fit in something of mine." He looks the suit over again. "Short walk"

"Why is your stuff at the Professor's?" Tommy stares. "And my shoulders are wider than yours. I doubt you'd have anything that fits me well."

Jason blinks, then shrugs. "Uh. Because I'm staying there?"

"What- why?" Tommy's eyes narrow. "Why would you ever live with the Professor? That's a horrible idea."

Jason stares at him for a second. "Did you forget that I'm an illegal immigrant and that- um- my mom is dead? Where do you expect me to live?"

"You could have asked to stay with me? I live in an almost-always-empty manor with a mother who is bedridden and might control most of my life, but she is bedridden and will probably die soon."

Jason shook his head. "No, I couldn't. Too awkward, too personal. Your house is really empty, though. And dusty."

"Mother fired the servants, and I've been trying to clean the house." Tommy defends.

"Do you actually have time for that? You're a senior with Professor Crane."

"I've got plenty of time. I do what I can when I can."

Jason shrugged. "Okay. Anyways, want the clothes or not?"

"I'm fine."

Jason glanced him over, then shrugged again. "Fine. Suit yourself." He beckoned for Tommy to follow him as he turned and entered the park.

Tommy follows. "Where are we heading?" He's never actually been inside the park before.

"I know a spot." Jason replies, glancing back at Tommy. They're in the corner that is considerably less populated, with a much more dense scattering of trees than the rest of the park. Jason stopped by the base of one of the trees, and grabs a plaid picnic blanket from the basket.

Tommy glances around. "What are you doing?" He is so confused.

Jason spreads out the blanket and sets the basket in the middle before plopping down unceremoniously and crossing his legs like he did back in kindergarten. "Sitting. You?"

Tommy blinks, and shrugs a little. "Sitting, I guess." He sits down somewhat gracefully. "Is this how common people do dates...?"

Jason stared at him for a moment, then shook his head as he laughed and started getting out the food. "Uh, yeah. It's a picnic. Ever read about one of those?"

"I thought those were completely fictional." He admits.

"What, do you also not believe in jungle gyms or hopscotch? It's normal in a park."

"I'd never seen a picnic before. I have seen jungle gyms, you know. Hopscotch is at least something I participated in at a camp I used to go to before... Mother-dearest's health problems..." He sneers a little.

Jason held up his hands. "Sorry. Sprite or red fanta?"

"Sprite." Tommy shrugs.

Jason reaches into the picnic basket and hands him the can. "Turkey or ham?"

"Turkey is good. Never been a fan of pork." He wasn't all that big a fan of meat- a sliced up human had way too many similarities to a sliced up farm animal. Birds were safer, less similar, but still a bit close for comfort.

Jason hands him a sandwich. "The cheese is, um, american."

Tommy blinks. "The plastic fake cheese? I've never had it. Is it any good?" He sniffs the sandwich.

"No, but there's also lettuce, tomato, mustard and pickles to cover up the taste." Jason smiled and grabbed one for himself.

"And what's that?" He motions to the other sandwich, and takes a bite of his own.

Jason glances down at it. "Turkey. Had two of them."

Tommy nods. "Ah."

"Want any chips or anything? I have a bag of cheetos and some celery sticks and peanut butter."

"Celery and Peanut butter sound good." Tommy smiles. "This is nice." He adds, taking another bite of his sandwich. Poor-people dates were much more fun than the rich equivalent.

Jason laughed, digging in the picnic basket. "Coming up. So, what's up with you lately?"

Tommy shrugs. "Mother-dearest is getting antsy, since graduation draws near. She promised to pay for my collegiate experience, but she will likely attempt to keep me in the city." He growls a little. "Otherwise, life is much the same."

Jason winced. "Sounds like she needs to chill. And leave you alone."

Tommy sighs. "If only that were likely."

"She'd leave you alone if she were dead. Why isn't she again?"

"I like watching her suffer."

"Is it even worth it at this point?"

"There's talk of hooking her up to a personal oxygen tank to keep her breathing. It's a very good feeling, to know it's practically agony whenever she breathes."

Jason shrugs. "To each their own, I guess."

Tommy nods to himself. "It makes me happy, which is a nice feeling, really." He smiles. "Something sweeter might've been seeing that damn doctor in agony, but he's dead, so there's no point in wishful thinking."

Jason takes a big bite out of his sandwich and ignores Tommy's mumbling to himself. "So, you're a senior and have half a year left. What are you gonna do now?"

"Look into good medical colleges around the state. Hopefully find none and get one a few states away. Of course, there's a good chance I'll end up having to stay in the city for a year before I start college. Might talk to B, haven't gossiped with him in forever."

"So you're hoping to leave Gotham?" Jason can't help but wonder where that would leave him if anything came of the date.

"Get away from Mother-Dearest. I would eventually come back, of course. Too many things I care about are in this city." Tommy admits.

"Oh? Kinda got the feeling you hated everything here but Jon and 'B'." Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I have mixed feelings about B. And I like you. And Tali. Tali is awesome."

"You like me? I'm flattered." Jason rolled his eyes, sipping his soda, but still glad that he made the list.

"Plus the Professor's other friend is pretty cool too. Even if he is a little self-centered." Tommy notes. "And of course I like you? We're on a date. I wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with B, and I've known him since his birth."

"Yeah, but the way you talk about him makes him sound like an asshole." Jason shrugs. "Not much to compare me to, Tommy."

"B's an idiot and an asshole, I'll give you that." Tommy nods. "I probably wouldn't have agreed to a date with Tali, either. Not that I think he would offer."

"Yeah. He only seems interested in boys who like girls, which is pretty dumb but. Whatever he wants." He reaches over to snag some celery and peanut butter.

Tommy hums. "It's a shame, really. Very attractive young man, Tali." He chews on his sandwich.

"Yeah." Jason let's the conversation drop for a few seconds.

Tommy smiles. He chews the sandwich, and grabs a piece of celery.

Jason smiles back, waiting to see what Tommy would bring up if it were up to him.

Tommy thinks a moment. "What do you have planned, for after high school? If money weren't an issue."

"If it weren't an issue? Local college, a job, maybe a cutie and a shitty apartment. And a dog, there has to be a dog." He smiles. "And like, a used SUV or Jeep. Just... enough to keep me afloat but not too much." He shrugs. "Probably sounds dumb."

Tommy shrugs. "You just want financial stability. Can't blame you for it." He smiles a little. "That sounds lovely, really."

Jason blinks. "Seriously? Well, it's a long ways away. I've got time to realize I always wanted a forty car garage and an Olympian pool." Jason jokes.

"Olympian pool I can't get you, but forty car garage I have." Tommy snorts.

"That sounds excessive. You could have an Olympian pool in the space of that crappy garage."

"But do we really want a pool that large in Gotham? You could never use it."

"If it's indoors? Oh yeah. We could always use it." Jason nodded."

Tommy shrugs. "I guess." Tommy chews on his celery.

"It would probably have to be a shallow pool though... I've never actually gone swimming before."

"I know how. Been years though. Those camps B and I used to go to were always stationed near lakes and rivers."

Jason nodded. "I'd probably drown, knowing my luck."

"I wouldn't let you. You're much too fun to be around to allow that sort of misfortune."

Jason finished off his sandwich. "So that means you're planning to stick around?"

"Yes." Tommy nods. No point mentioning his mother making noises about pulling out. He'd placated her by agreeing to stay in Gotham for a year, after graduating.

"Okay. And while you're looking for college and doing all that fun shit, are you actually still planning on hanging around with me?"

"Yes?" Tommy bites his lip. "Unless you don't want to?"

"Nah, man, it's cool. Just wasn't expecting you to want to." Jason gestures at his suit, and brushes a ladybug off his knee. "You're just. Different than what I was expecting at school."

Tommy shrugs. "I have many facets to my character." He isn't sure if he wants to be defensive or not.

"I wasn't actually expecting nice rich white boys to exist." Jason admitted. "I thought all of them were fucked up and ready to call a rich white policeman on me, or ready to try and do something stupid just 'cause I live on the wrong side of town. And most of them are. But you don't seem like either of those types. It's nice."

"I'm a mostly white rich guy. And B is also a nice white boy. Even if he's dumb as bricks."

"You know, one day you'll have to actually introduce us, right?"

"But you do know each other?"

"No?" Jason blinked at him. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"B. My neighbor? His parents are dead. His last name is Wayne? First name Bruce. I think he tutors you."

Jason's eyes widened before narrowing. "Ugh, him. He's a fucking creep. Knows his shit, but a fucking creep."

Tommy shrugs. "I guess. He's an idiot. But he does have book smarts."

"If he wasn't doing okay at tutoring me, I'd ignore him completely. He keeps hitting on me even though he knows I'm not interested and not comfortable." Jason shakes his head.

"I can talk to him, if you'd like." Tommy grins.

"And what will you say? Not to hit on your friend?"

"To back off of someone I've decided I'm interested in? He does it to me every time a new girl shows interest in either of us."

Jason hums. "Is the date going well enough to keep me as 'someone you're interested in' and not as a 'weird someone from class'?"

"Considering this is the best date I've ever been on? Yes."

"Cool. Oh, do you want some pudding? I've got chocolate and tapioca." Jason gestured at the picnic basket.

"Chocolate please." He smiles.

Jason grabbed two of the chocolate puddings a pair of plastic spoons. "Here," He hands one of each to Tommy.

Tommy opens it and eats some. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He opens his too and digs his spoon into it. "Is there anything else you want? I don't remember everything I have but there should be some other little shit in the basket."

"Nah, I'm actually pretty full."

"Nice." Jason smiles. " 'least you can say I'm feeding you."

Tommy nods. "This is true. And your food tastes much more interesting than what can be found at galas, usually."

"It does?" Jason fumbles and nearly drops the pudding. "But fancy people food tastes crazy?"

"Most of the time it tastes bland? I've had more than you?"

"Don't they add any salt? Crazy spices? Weird animals I haven't even heard of?"

"...not the Gotham ones? We're so boring."

Jason pursed his lips. "Ew. Count me out of nasty rich people food, then. I'll make you a sandwich and bring you a snack pack of pudding anytime."

"Alright. Well, you still owe me a night at a gala. At least that way I won't be stuck there alone with B."

"Wait- I owe you a night at the gala?" His eyes lit up mischievously. "Would that be your way of getting another date, or just your friendly way of asking me to not abandon you with my least favorite rich boy?"

"Bit of both?" Tommy grins.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, because I don't actually own a suit." Jason patted his knee. "But I can wait in your bedroom and be like a mid-class escort?"

"Oh, I am so buying you one. You'll look amazing."

Jason started to blush a little bit. "Well, I don't know about that."

"Suits can make the man. They aren't the be all end all to attractiveness. But they do help, and you have the build for it."

"We kinda already went over this, Tommy." Jason gestures at him with his pudding spoon.

"And I told you before, you'd look good."

"If I pretend to agree can we skip this part of the conversation?"

"Alright, alright. We're still going shopping before the next gala."

"Fine. Is this an excuse to measure and grope me? I mean I wouldn't mind but."

"It wasn't, but that sounds like a wonderful bonus."

Jason grins. "When's the next gala?"

"Two months, my manor."

"When do you want me all to yourself for a day? Jason leans back on the blanket, sticking his arms behind him so he can stay balanced.

"One month from now? That good?"

"Sure. Just text me and I'll clear my oh-so-busy schedule." Jason glances up as the sky begins to darken, and throws some of the food back in the basket.

"Of course."

"Want to continue this date at Jon's, or leave it where it is?" Jason finishes off his soda and puts the empty can in the basket too.

"Perhaps you'd rather come to the manor? Might not be as close, but more room, plus mother-dearest is probably asleep."

"Yeah, just let me grab a couple things from Jon's first. Plus, I'll tell him where I'm going and you'll get to drool."

Tommy huffs, but doesn't argue.

Jason leans forward and grabs the food from Tommy's side of the blanket and stands, setting the basket to the side so he can pack up the blanket. He hopes it doesn't rain before they get back to Tommy's car.

Tommy gets up, and offers his hand.

Jason folds the blanket by himself and shoves it into the basket, then grabs it. "Ready?"

"Yes." He smiles.

Jason smiles back and offers a hand after a second of hesitation.

Tommy takes it. He walks with him, humming.

Jason squeezes his hand and watches Tommy as they walk.

Tommy grins. "Should we run? Don't want to get rained on."

Jason glanced up at the sky again, then grinned, starting to run while still holding onto Tommy's hand tightly.

Tommy runs along with him, grinning. He whoops.

Jason is vaguely aware of his shirt riding up and his pants slipping down while he runs, but mostly he's just aware of the spatter of raindrops starting to hit them as they run from the park and back into the grey-black of the filthy street.

Tommy pulls out his keys, and unlocks his car. The trunk pops open.

Jason drops the basket in and jogs to the front of the car as the spatter becomes a pour.

Tommy closes it quickly, and slips into the front seat. "Professor's apartment, right?"

"Yeah. Know where it is?"

"Of course." Tommy revs the engine and heads toward the Professor's apartment. "He used to hold Therapy sessions in his living room."

"And you never forgot the experience?" Jason asks.

"Had it multiple times. Needed it, for a while."

"Do you still need it now?"

"Not really. I got over my anger, for the most part." He grins a little, and wiggles his eyebrows. "Learned to channel it into something more conductive."

Jason laughed. "*Please* let that be innuendo."

Tommy laughs. "It is. Promise."

Jason noticed the apartment building and tapped Tommy's leg. "Hey, turn here. We're here."

Tommy hums, turning into the parking lot. "Thanks." He'd have missed the turn if not for Jason. The younger man was... distracting.

Jason glanced up at the sky through the windshield. "We're gonna get soaked before we get in there, and none of Jon's towels are nice. Got any jackets or umbrellas?" He looks over at Tommy hopefully.

Tommy hums. "Should be a couple umbrellas beneath your seat."

Jason leans forward to grope for an umbrella. After a second, he finds one and smiles. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Tommy hums. "Of course."

Jason sets his phone on the seat and gets out of the car, hurrying to open the umbrella and get to the door. He spends a quick three or four minutes inside getting his jacket and a bag with another shirt and pair of socks in it (he tells himself it's in case he gets rained on) and telling Jon where he's going and who with.

Tommy waits, humming to himself. He twiddles his thumbs and thinks about turning on the radio, but doesn't, for now.

Jason comes back out to the car and is surprised to find his phone in the same spot and Tommy waiting patiently. He smiles at him as he gets in, and drops the bag on the floor. "Hey."

Tommy smiles, eyes lighting up a little. He totally wasn't expecting Jason to just leave him hanging for forever, or anything, but. "Hey."

"We heading to your place now?"

Tommy nods. "Yes, won't take more than ten minutes. Probably. Rain shouldn't affect us too much. Plus, having a nice indoor garage means we won't be rained on." He grins a little. He doesn't actually have that many cars, even if Bruce constantly buys him them, he never keeps them. Just this specific one because it fit his aesthetic preferences and current needs.

"Aww, and I was hoping things would get all wet and steamy without any weird showers or bad gay pornos." Jason joked.

"I hate rain more than I hate Thomas Wayne. Though, a shared shower would be interesting."

"Buy me dinner first, cowboy?" He asked, grinning. "I mean, I'd love to but not today."

Tommy hums. "Of course. I wasn't asking for now, simply thinking of the possibility. It's a shame Alejandro isn't in the country at the moment." He mumbles to himself, eyes going distant as he pulls into a long driveway.

"Who is Alejandro?" Jason's eyebrows furrowed.

Tommy bit his lip, and coughed. "Old friend. Got kicked out of my last private all boys school with him. Very nice roommate, he was."


End file.
